


𝐘𝐀𝐍𝐃𝐄𝐑𝐄 𝐎𝐍𝐄 𝐏𝐈𝐄𝐂𝐄 𝐎𝐍𝐄-𝐒𝐇𝐎𝐓𝐒

by doffy_chan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Yandere, Yandere One Piece/Reader, oneshots, yandere oneshots, yandere/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doffy_chan/pseuds/doffy_chan
Summary: "𝒀𝑶𝑼 𝑨𝑹𝑬 𝑴𝒀 𝑬𝑽𝑬𝑹𝒀𝑻𝑯𝑰𝑵𝑮..."
Relationships: Chopper/Reader, Corcodile/reader, Doflamingo/Reader, Law/Reader, Luffy/Reader, OP/reader, Sanji/Reader, Smoker/Reader, Ussop/reader, Zoro/Reader, Zoro/reader/Sanji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	1. 𝐑𝐔𝐋𝐄𝐒

Everything you need to know:

-I will not make character x character 

-(Y/n) will be female (sorry :/ but writing on a boy POV is difficult for me, and gender neutral is also kinda hard, but I will try to do it if you want, if I really can't I will tell you)

-Maybe I will do NSFW

-you can request scenarios, headcanons or other things

-Please mention what type of scenario/headcanon you want (ex: fluff), otherwise I will make how I want

-I'm sorry if I end up writing cringe shit

-And if I take a while to update I'm very sorry😔

-Maybe I will make some chapters without being requested


	2. 𝐬𝐚𝐧𝐣𝐢 + 𝐳𝐨𝐫𝐨 | 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Kinda gore at the end.
> 
> (This one was requested on wattpad)

(Y/n) enters the kitchen, sees Sanji and takes a sit by the table.

"Hey Sanji!" - (Y/n) greets the blonde while giving him a smile.

"..."

Getting no response, (Y/n) narrowed her eyes and looks up giving him a curious look, only for it to turn into a worried one after seeing Sanji shaking a little.

"Sanji?... Are you okay?" - (Y/n) asked in a worried tone.

"..."

(Y/n) gets even more worried and begins to think that Sanji is mad at her, but it make no sense to her since she didn't do anything to upset him or at least she thought that, and then again she has never seen Sanji mad at her, he would always give her those heart eyes and blushing face. After a few moments Sanji suddenly turns around.

"(Y/N) - SWAAN!!!~ - Sanji yells giving the said female the classic heart eyes while blushing like crazy.

'Ah... there it is' - thought (Y/n) not knowing if she should feel relieved or scared.

"You look beautiful like always!!!" - Sanji continues yelling

"A-ah t-thank you Sanji." - (Y/n) said sweet dropping

Without even asking, Sanji puts a plate of food in front of (Y/n) after hearing her stomach growl.

'Well.. who am I to refuse food....' She thought in embarrassment, blushing even more when Sanji gives her a smile.

Zoro enters the room just to frown at the sigh he's seeing.

"Tch..." - Zoro scowls under his breath.

"Oi! Ero-cook leave her alone, go give your eyes to another woman!" - Zoro yells with the same expression.

Just those words were able to take down Sanji's lovely expression and give (Y/n) a surprised one.

"Wha- MIND YOUR BUSINESS MARIMO!" - Sanji yelled back giving Zoro a glare.

"...WHO SAID (Y/N) WASN' T MY BUSINESS? - Zoro yelled giving Sanji a glare to.

"..." - (Y/n) said nothing now shocked but a little amused.

Zoro and Sanji continued to fight while their person of interest was eating, (Y/n) had to admit it was definitely amusing to see them fight over her, but it was starting to annoy her, all that loud noise was to much for her so she tried to eat as fast as she could to get out of there and go take a walk around the town.  
After she was done eating, the fight was still on, as cautious as she could and without them noticing, (Y/n) leaves the room and looks around.

'Oh- that's right, the others are out in the town doing.......... whatever they're doing, leaving just me, Zoro and Sanji in here' - (Y/n) realises.

(Y/n) leaves the ship to take a walk.

'...Correction, only Zoro and Sanji there, I wonder how long they will take to notice that I'm no longer there. - She thought.

After a few minutes of looking around, (Y/n) could hear a faint '(Y/N) - SWAAN!' and a '(Y/N)!'.

'Idiots' - She thought while chuckling.

(Y/n) being (Y/n), she begins to day dream about something which resulted into her bumping into a person.

"Oh- Sorry mis-" - She begins saying but ends up gasping after looking up.

It was.... it was a marine! Not only one but a group of four looking right at her.

'Great (Y/n), out of all the people you could have run into, you run straight to the marines, god damn it!' - She thought cursing at herself.

"Hm look what we got here" - on of them says.

"A filthy pirate" - said other one.

"A strawhat" - said other one.

'..............what the fuck, why are they talking like that' - (Y/n) thought arching her eyebrows.

"You're coming with us" - the other marine said.

"How about no" - (Y/n) responds with a blank face.

Before the marines could do anything to you, one of them got a Oni-

"....GIRI!" - zoro screams with a hateful tone.

And with that one marine was down, only three left.

Sanji also appears and gives a powerful kick on one of the marines head making it do a harsh turn while he screamed in pain, (Y/n) couldn't help but grimace when she saw that the marine guy was still alive even thought his neck did a 180 degree. Sanji gives the last kick directed to the guy's head again and with that the marines head somehow was sent flying. 

(Y/n) looks over at Zoro and saw that he dismembered the other marine and then she hears pained screams and looks back at Sanji to see him beat down the last marine until he didn't even look like a human anymore.

(Y/n) couldn't be but be shocked and a little grossed out by the scene she just saw, but she was relieved that Zoro and Sanji came to help her.

"(Y/n)...." - Zoro begins.

"Are you alright?" - Sanji continuous.

"Y-yeah....." - (Y/n) quietly respond.

Sanji trows himself at (Y/n) and hugs her really tigh.

"(Y/n) - Swaan!!!~ - Sanji cooed while placing a kiss on her cheek.

Then (Y/n) feels another pair of arms around her and see's the green haired swordsman, and he also places a kiss on her other cheek.

"(Y/n)....." - Zoro murmur under is breath, blushing a little.

Because of all of this (Y/n) face was resembling a tomato.

'Idiots.......................my idiots' - She thought giving a big smile to the two


	3. 𝐥𝐮𝐟𝐟𝐲 | 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This was requested on wattpad)

\- Luffy knew (Y/n) since his childhood and would always play with her along with Ace and Sabo but he would get a little jealous 

\- H̶e̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶h̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶(̶Y̶/̶n̶)̶

\- They were inseparable, people would never see (Y/n) without Luffy and vice versa 

\- Unfortunately for the both of them, they got separated for a few years

\- Luffy never saw someone as a love interest... or at least people thought that

\- When he saw (Y/n) again after a few years he begin to feel flustered around her

\- Luffy is kinda delusional so even if (Y/n) just gives him a innocent smile or even just a simple hug, he would think that she loves him

\- He was and still is clingy and overprotective when it comes to (Y/n)

\- So when he saw a person flirting with (Y/n) he got mad and got even more mad when that person continued their advances towards her, even though (Y/n) had reject them

\- So Luffy did what he should do

\- Jump on that persons face and destroy them to defend (Y/n)

\- Before he could kill that person he felt a pair of arms around him and (Y/n)'s lovely voice telling him to stop

\- So he did that and let that person crawl away from them

\- And from that day on Luffy decided that (Y/n) would be his pirate queen


	4. 𝐮𝐬𝐬𝐨𝐩 | 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This was requested on wattpad)

\- (Y/n) and Ussop meet each other by accident.

\- Ussop was running around and (Y/n) was walking without really paying attention to anything.

\- You can guess were this is going.

\- They bumped with each other and both of them fell back because of the impact.

\- Ussop was quick to get on is feet and apologise to the young girl, only getting a smile from her.

\- After that both begin to hang out and have fun together, sometimes both of them would pull pranks on people.

\- That was until Ussop begin to fell in love with the girl he would spend his time having fun time with.

\- After accepting his feelings, Ussop sometimes would give (Y/n) flowers with a little blush on his face and would put on a though act to impress her, even thought sometimes he was a coward.

\- Sometimes (Y/n) would catch her friend staring at her with a amazed look with hidden adoration.

\- (Y/n) did notice this and the rest of it but said notice about it, she would always give Ussop a grin, a laugh and maybe just maybe an hug every time he would give her something.

\- Until one day Ussop said to himself to stop being a chicken and decided that he would be courageous enough to ask the girl he likes- no, loves to be his girlfriend.

\- And so he did

\- And so (Y/n) said a simple yes with a happy look, making Ussop give her the biggest and brightest grin she has ever seen.

\- Ussop then just said on thing to (Y/n).

\- He promised that he would protect her and love her until the very end.

\- That was all it take to make (Y/n) a blushing mess.

\- The people would find the couple cute, (Y/n) and Ussop would always hug, smile at each other, just things like that, it was very rare to see the couple fight.

\- Sometimes (Y/n) would find Ussop a little to over-bearing, he was too overprotective and clingy and that kinda annoyed her.

\- But then again Ussop did promise her that he would protect and love her no matter what happens...


	5. 𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐫 | 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Type yandere for Chopper
> 
> (This was requested on wattpad)

Type of yandere: "Innocent"/Protective/Manipulative

\- Even if Chopper is a yandere he's still fucking cute.

\- He may seem to be gentle, kinda and hateful to the thought of hurting you in any way and he is! He will rarely be violent but not against you, just other people.

\- Chopper would probably not lie, kidnap or stalk you, instead he would monopolise your time with him, this way you will be around him at all the time, just as he likes.

\- Please don't ignore him or anything like that.

\- He would notice right way if you begin to distance yourself from him and would begin to feel sad because he really likes your attention. He would not punish you of course, as I said he despistes even the thought of hurting you, instead he would stop a little and would let you have your own space....... not for long tho.

\- If that didn't work he would have to do something that he really didn't want to, Chopper would kidnap you and hide you from the world you knew because of his selfish needs.

\- Chopper does seem innocent but he would manipulate you into thinking that every one is trying to ruin your life and that you are in danger........ how ironic.

\- Speaking of danger, he wouldn't let any harm came to your way, so don't worry he would be very protective of you and would surely be a little aggressive with protecting you from others.

\- If he eventually let you out of that house he keep you in, you could say goodbye to your privacy or alone time with Chopper you could have none of that, he would go with you everywhere and you wouldn't even say anything about it since Chopper already trick you into thinking that you're in constant danger. You wouldn't see or communicate with the friends that you have or use to have.

\- If Chopper is feeling a little down you better comfort him the best you can, if you don't he will think that you don't like or care about him.

\- Even if he did monopolised your time, kidnapped you or manipulated you, he still didn't mean it and feels guilty about that, overall he's still shy and would sometimes have a hard time telling you stuff and honestly you would find that adorable.

\- You'll end up loving him one way or another because of how gently he treats you, that's it if you already don't love him of course.

\- In the end you only have Chopper...


End file.
